Cruel
by NicoMaki.s2
Summary: Malas decisiones en un presente llevan a un futuro irrevisible. Oneshot cortito.


**Cruel**

'La vida es cruel' es lo único que puedes pensar… millones de frases que pueden existir en este extraño mundo y solo esa frase es la que se mantiene abordando dentro de tu cabeza. Una y otra vez, cada minuto, de cada hora de cada día en todos estos largos años y solo eso podías pensar, era como si fueran las únicas palabras en tu diccionario, en donde solo lo negativo habitaba.

Te encontrabas parada con todos tus músculos del cuerpo paralizado en media de una sala fría, con tus ojos violeta vacíos sin ningún tipo de brillo ni vida en ellos. Tu corazón latía lento demasiado lento, amenazando con dejar de funcionar. Pero te deba lo mismo, latiendo o no latiendo era lo mismo porque sentías que tu corazón ya estaba muerto, la razón por la que se mantenía palpitando ya no se encontraba. Ese combustible que lo mantenía bombeando cada día, aunque sea lo necesario para vivir ya no existía, y ahora ni quisiera sabes porque se mantenía funcionando.

El mundo dejo de girar y el tiempo se congelo a tu alrededor.

Solo recuerdos quedaron y abordaron por un instante en tu cabeza. Tu cerebro fue cruel, en tan solo un segundo te hiso recordar las malas decisiones que fuiste haciendo en el trayecto de tu vida.

Te acuerdas la mejor etapa de tu vida que fue tu momento en la preparatoria, en donde conociste a tus mejores amigas, en donde formaste parte de un gran grupo que cambio tu vida y en donde conociste a la persona con la cual te hubiera gustado pasar el resto de tu vida. Pero la vida era cruel… en ese instante la vida tenía otros planes para ti. Mientras disfrutabas la parte más culminante de u's tu vida estaba siendo escrita sin tu consentimiento. Fue en la graduación de las chicas de tercer año cuando te enteraste como iban hacer los planes de tu vida. Te enteraste del compromiso que te pusieron en donde tendrías que casarte con el hijo de uno de los grandes amigos de tu padre. La decisión de confesarte hacia la persona que amas, fue aplastada en tan solo un segundo. Sabías que no tendrían futuro alguno, por lo que te despediste con un simple adiós en la finalización de su graduación, lastimándola en el acto.

En el último año de la preparatoria dejaste tu pasión lo único que te traía un poco de felicidad en tu vida, antes de comenzar a caminar por el destino que injustamente te pusieron. Abandonaste aquella sala después de haber tocado una última canción como despedida, transmitiendo muchos sentimientos entre ella la nostalgia y el sufrimiento, soltando lágrimas sin parar. Luego de aquello te fuiste sin mirar atrás, dejando los buenos recuerdos encerrado en ese lugar. Comenzaste a caminar por el único camino que fue puesto ante vos por tus padres.

Después de años de haberte graduado y haber estudiado en la mejor universidad del país, te encontrabas en un hermoso vestido de novia en una iglesia, parada en un gran altar junto a un hombre que no amabas pero con quien compartirías el resto de tu vida. Todos en el lugar esperaban tu respuesta… una respuesta que sellara los planes que te pusieron y de la cual no habrá vuelta atrás. Miraste a los invitados, viendo a tu familia, viendo a todas tus amigas de preparatoria que estaban sentadas en el medio mirándote con diferentes sentimientos en sus ojos, pero notaste que entre ellas había un lugar vacío… pensaste que era lógico, algo que no se podía evitar. Miraste hacia el enfrente y con dolor dijiste 'acepto' antes de cerrar el contrato con un beso.

Un par de años pasaron desde aquella respuesta, desde ese día todas las mañanas te despertabas con ese hombre a tu lado, queriendo en el fondo de tu corazón que sea otra persona la que esté en su lugar. Ambos heredaron el hospital de tu familia y él estaba al mando, eso no te importaba ya que tu padre estaba orgulloso. Siempre mirabas sin emoción ni expresión aquel anillo puesto en tu dedo anular no queriendo que existiera porque siempre te recordaba la injusta que era la vida. Con el tiempo paso algo que siendo sincera esperabas y eso era la infidelidad de tu esposo, pero te daba igual y no lo culpabas después de todo te negabas a sus besos, a sus caricias y afecto, muy poca veces ambos terminaban desnudos en aquella fría cama y solo era para que no te molestara.

Tu vida fue escrita por otra persona y no te quedaba otra opción más que seguir a pie de la letra. No paso mucho para que otra cosa que estaba en los planes ocurriera, la última de las cosas y eso era un heredero. Tocabas tu vientre sintiendo a tu hijo que fue fruto de una relación sin amor, en un punto sentías hasta lastima por él, porque de seguro su vida será escrita y dirigida como la tuya.

Fuiste tomando mala decisiones una tras otra hasta terminar en el presente. Un presente que odias con toda el alma porque después de haber actuado el papel que tus padres te pusieron, tenías planeado huir y buscar a la persona que nunca olvidaste, igual no creías que tus padres se molestaran después de todo cumpliste con todos sus deseos. Estudiaste medicina, te casaste con alguien conveniente, heredaron el hospital que tanto aman y por ultimo le distes un heredero que continuara con la tradición de tu familia.

La función en donde tú eras un títere y tus padres lo titiriteros ya había terminado.

Querías por una vez en tu vida tomar una decisión cien por ciento propia, y eso consentía en buscar a esa persona que nunca dejaste de amar en todo estos años, con la mínima esperanza de construir una nueva vida junta con ella, de empezar de cero y volver a acariciar ese hermoso sentimiento llamado felicidad.

Pero de nuevo el cruel destino tenía otros planes, arrebatándote de nuevo toda esperanza e ilusión.

Tu decisión ya no importaba, las ganas de pedirle perdón por ser una cobarde ya no serían escuchadas y la idea de por fin confesar todo tu amor ya era en vano porque ya no tendrías una respuesta.

Porque ya era tarde.

Ya no hacía falta buscarla porque ella había venido hacia ti de una forma que no esperabas y nunca hubiera deseado.

Nunca esperaste tenerla acostada sobre una mesa de acero inoxidable con su cara y de seguro su cuerpo tan pálido y helado como la nieve, su hermoso pelo negro lo tenía apagado y sin vida, sus irresistible labios habían perdido todo su color dejando un horrible color azulado. Se encontraba tapada con una sábana hasta el cuello con sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña identificación en el dedo del pie.

Verla en ese estado irreversible te partió el alma en mil pedazos.

El dolor y arrepentimiento era lo único que residía en tu ser, lagrimas silenciosa y vacías salían sin parar por tus ojos. Solo decías su nombre en susurros con sufrimiento, porque no importa cuanta veces la llames, ella ya no volverá a responderte. Ya no volverías a ver sus preciados ojos rubí con un deslumbrante brillo travieso, ni escuchar su molesta pero a la vez melodiosa voz decir tu nombre.

Porque era tarde y era tarde porque la habían asesinado, le había arrebato la vida por causa desconocidas.

Si la vida te daría un deseo, no dudarías en pedir regresar en el tiempo, justo en el día de su graduación en donde esta vez te confesarías, enfrentarías a tu padre y te negarías con mucha valentía a sus estúpidos planes que tenía para tu vida. Pero no importa cuánto desearas eso, era un desperdicio de aliento ya que era totalmente imposible en esta cruel realidad.

Oh, cierto se te había olvidado mencionar que por llevarle un poco la contra a tu padre te graduaste como médico forense. Y si, tú eras la encargada de hacerle la autopsia.

.

.

.

Realmente la vida es cruel.

.

.

.

* * *

Ummm…. Esto salio despues de haber leído una publicación en tumbrl de 'noelclover89' que decía "Not once did Maki ever think that she'd end up being a coroner. But never did the she think that Nico would end up in her table either" yo me quede un buen rato pensando y bum… se me ocurrió esto, aunque no quedo mucho como queria Dx… jejeje deberían visitar su tumbrl es genial… amo sus dibujos y sus random writing son increíbles e.e

Ahora me siento mal… pobre Maki el destino le jugo en contra… pero la vida no es cruel… las decisiones que tomamos hacen que la vida sea cruel o ¿algo así? .-.

Ya ni sé que digo… bueno me iré al rincón a llorar por haber matado a mi waifu y hacer sufrir a mi tomaki u.u…

Saludos ;-;


End file.
